


The World We Live In

by SarelMordo



Series: The Hardship of living in a sexual and sensual world [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Masterbation, Porn Magazines, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarelMordo/pseuds/SarelMordo
Summary: Can be read separately your choice. Part2 of my series exploring sexuality and asexuality through leonard and star trek tos characters. Most of it freeform ofc. Once again comments, kudos and critics feed a starving writer! Enjoy!P.s. all mistakes are mine as i write on my phone





	The World We Live In

Leonard Horatio McCoy was sixteen going into seventeen in a week before his birthday, when he stumbled upon three tragedies. He lost his mother due to a car accident around his sixteenth birthday and so he was wallowing in his sorrows for him and his father. His father had stayed away from the house by doing double the overtime he did when his mother was alive - never really home, resulting Leonard to take care of the house as well as himself on top of keeping up with his studies.

But he wasn't entirely alone as he had Clay and Jocelyn, both his childhood best friends, to help him out on the bad days - and this was one of 'em. He was walking down a few houses near his place to get to Clay's home, hoping that his best friend since birth would let him sulk and brood around his place for a while. The day of his beloved mother's death fast approaching as well as his birthday bringing his state of mind into a dark place.

He didn't want to be in that house - didn't want to be alone just as the day he got the news of her death. A single tear falls staining his cheek as he makes his way up the steps of Clay's home. He doesn't make a move to wipe away the stray tear as he presses his hand against the simple bell, alerting the house's residences of its late night visitor.

The door swings open after a couple of minutes revealing Clay Treadway, his long time best friend, with a knowing look of why Leo came today.

"Hey Leo, come on in. My Ma and Pa are out to meet the folks for an occasion, so it'll be jus' us tonight." Clay informed as he moved to the side and opened the door for Leonard.

Leonard bowed his head slightly in a silent thanks as if speaking through the lump stuck in his throat would trigger his water dam to break. Clay looks at the back of his friend - all hunched and a looming cloud over his head with much concern. Being only sixteen, Clay didn't really know if Leo would want a comforting hug from another guy,  nor what he could possibly do to lift his spirits up. 

Sighing softly, he decides some gaming time with his buddy might help. Especially with this new zombie apocalyptic game he got from his parents for doing well in class.

"Hey, Leo! Got this cool shooting game with zombies in it, wanna play it with me?" inquires Clay, hoping to lighten his friends mood.

Taking off his jacket, Leonard looks towards his friend feeling grateful for his friends attempt to lighten his mood and not mentioning anything. "Sure, Clay. Thanks." He says with much gratitude laced in his still shaky voice.

* * *

 

Well into the night, the boys stay up playing rounds of zombie-killing sprees. By that time, Leonard's mood has greatly improved thanks to his best friend's help. The boys pause their game when Clay turns to Leonard, "Want something to drink or eat? It's been all night now, and me being your host hasn't even offered!" 

A soft smile worms its way on Leonard's face at his friends silly antics again, he nodded whispering his choice of drink - water, of course - and his friend went down to retrieve drinks and snacks for the two of 'em. Placing the game controller down, Leonard leaned back against the edge of the bed of his best friend, sighing with a heavy heart. It wasn't as heavy as when he had just arrived on the brink of a breakdown. An improvement, he guessed either way.

He stared at the walls for some time before changing where his eyes rested, surveying his friends room on how much it has changed since the last time he came in here. Posters of various interest but mostly space themed were plastered onto the walls of his friends room. A lot of them advertising Starfleet and its Elites. Models with seemingly forced smiles on all of them save for one poster that had a man - most likely a Captain or commander - aiming at Alien foes proudly and fiercely with his crew right behind him. No fear shown on any of their faces. Leonard can't help but scoff at how these guys could go out into the endless black in just a metal tin can that could end all their lives, just as Alien lifeforms could end it. 'Bunch o' fools,' thought Leonard.

Looking elsewhere, Leonard's eyes land upon a stack of magazines under the television shelf.  He reaches out for one to flip through when he accidentally tips the rest of the stack on the floor.

"Oh, shoots!" clumsily muttered Leonard as he tried to catch the falling stack and failed.

Scattering to fix the pile up, Leonard catches a glimpse of a magazine cover that showed more than a glimpse of skin on it. He stared with furrowed brows as he picked it up to examine it more curiously. Holding it up, he read the words on it - "Playboy - Entertainment for Men". The cover had a blonde haired caucasian woman laying in bed covers that somewhat covered her intimate parts successfully in several positions. A blush crept upon Leonard's cheeks, various emotions playing inside that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Steeling himself, he proceeded in opening the magazine, curiosity winning over the barest of discomfort he was beginning to feel - for what? He wasn't sure.

Upon opening the magazine, he was greeted to an even more lewd picture of another blonde haired beauty but this time her parts were exposed with nothing hiding them like the previous one. She was leaning back against the chair, big breasts showing and seeming too perfect to be real but he wasn't one to really know as he was a virgin and never having seen any woman nude in person. Her legs were spread as wide as possible to show her entrance slicked and ready for whatever it was. Face heated up and eyes wide in shock, he turns the page to find a woman - this time a brunette - splayed open on a bed and tied to the poles by the bed on all hands and feet. She's gagged and blindfolded with an expression that Leonard can't really put a name to yet. 

His stomach churns as he once again flips the pages skimming through the pictures of naked and vulnerable women in various positions. He feels bile rising the longer he looks through and decides to just stop and put everything back as he hears his friend's footsteps approaching again. He can't help but feel dirty for looking through his friends things and even dirtier for feeling - excited? or aroused? He didn't know what to do and the discomfort was now pent up in his pants as well as his stomach. Finishing up with putting everything back into place, he quickly pushed himself up onto his feet and began rushing out the room to get out. He almost crashes into his friend, who is holding a small tray of drinks and little bite sized snacks wearing a puzzled and shock expression.

"Woah, Leo! Everything okay?" questions Clay with concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah...Jus- Sorry, Clay. I think, I'm gon' go home now." 

"Yah sure you don' want something to eat and drink first?"

"Nah, I'm good. Sorry, but I have to go," rushes out Leonard as he says without looking at his friend throughout the entire exchange. He leaves without another utterance.

His friend, stunned and concerned at his best friend's behavior stays where he was left at while eyeing the door where his best friend left through. He did the best he could to help lessen his friends pain, hopefully Leo's mood improves by tomorrow or sometime after his birthday.

* * *

 Walking quickly back to his deserted home, Leonard's mind is a whirlwind of questions and shame mixed with discomfort. He's hard and pent up below still as he finally makes it home. He opens the door and quickly locks it in the dark before heading up to his room. He shuts the door to his room with a loud bang throwing himself onto his twin sized bed. Feeling heat engulfing his very being he rushes to slip out of his clothes. 

Letting out a shaky breath finally stripped out of his outerwear, Leonard dares himself to look at his hardened member still sheathed in his underwear hesitantly. 

 His member was feeling painful and he didn't really know what to do to alleviate the pain. Worried that he might lose his manhood with the pain becoming unbearable by the minute, he dares himself to slide his hands down to touch himself.

 The contact is new and scary to the young man, but he pushes on with experimenting the pressure of his grip - gasping in shock at the sensations he is bombarded with. He experiments with long strokes as well as short ones, pulling on the skin and feeling the roughness of his dry hand quickly becoming slick with his pre-come. 

The wetness helps a little - no longer feeling painful and dry. But the sensations all feels too much for him and much too soon as heat centers and builds below his stomach. He feels the urge to pee and decides to stop but the pain is still there and worse then before - so he keeps at it until he spills onto his hand chocking out a sob at the force of his relief. His eyes are shut unexpectedly, his chest heaving and heart pounding in his ears. 

After a few calming minutes, he opens his eyes again wondering when he had shut them. He just stares up at his bare ceiling processing what had just taken place. His eyes then blur from tears that threaten to fall at his utter disgust with himself for his reaction. 

He rolls over to his side, still coated in his spunk on his stomach and hands uncaring of the mess. He closes his eyes silently crying in shame and disgust and decides to never hopes to do it again as sleep calls to him.


End file.
